1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display framework construction which includes a unique modular design in the form of generally cylindrical elongate members or bars. The display framework includes one or more columns each including at least four generally cylindrical, elongate corner members so as to present two elongate cylindrical members on each side of each column.
Each embodiment of the display framework construction includes at least one arm assembly and each arm assembly includes an upper and lower elongate generally cylindrical bar or tube for strength and for carrying through a display framework assembly the appearance of two adjacent cylindrical members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various types of display racks have been proposed which include one or more upright column members mounted on a base and having arms extending therefrom for supporting hangers on which are displayed items of wearing apparel. Such display framework constructions are in wide use today in clothing stores and department stores for displaying wearing apparel for sale.
The display framework construction of the present invention differs from the previously proposed display frameworks by providing modular components for the display framework construction including columns and arm assemblies which include at least two generally cylindrical elongate members in the form of rods or tubes which provide not only strength of construction but also an attractive aesthetic design.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the display framework construction of the present invention includes at least one upright column which includes a base on which is mounted a column assembly including four generally cylindrical elongate corner members and a central or internal tubular member having a +-shaped cross-section defined by four narrow elongate walls interconnected by four elongate concave-in-cross-section walls against which the generally cylindrical members are received and fixed.